Love and War
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: AU continuation of the Pokemon Black and White series from the most recent arc's conclusion. Shippings include Negai Shipping Ash/Iris and Lethal Attraction Shipping Ash's Oshawott/ Iris's Emolga with Spokeshipping, name according to Bulbapedia page, Stephan/Bianca as a side pairing.
1. Returning to Basics

**I have been watching my poll and since you don,t see tired of Pokemon yet, I figure I should make a new fanfic for it, except I'm going to try something outrageous: I'm going to write an adventure/romance story over halfway into Unova. And all the characters are 18, since the whole ten forever joke is nothing but.**

**Also, I would like to place this disclaimer on here saying I own nothing from this story, nothing at all. I shouldn't need to put this here, but I'm playing things safe, even though I would think most of my readers know that if I owned the series or any part of it, I wouldn't be writing fanfics of it. Anyways, parings are in the description and enjoy!**

Love and War

chapter 1: Returning to Basics

With the pokemon world championship finished, Ash and friends said goodbye to Dawn and Cynthia and continued on their journey to train for the upcoming Pokemon league. "I can't wait for the Pokemon Leauge to begin!" Ash exckaimed, pumping his fist upward.

"You're such a little kid" Iris sighed playfully. "Do you even know where we're going?"

Ash frowned. "Um...somewhere?"

Iris giggled a bit. "See? Cilan at least is mature enough to know where...hey, what's wrong?"

Cilan, who had been on a cellphone, hung up and sighed. "I need to return to Striaton City right away. My brothers are injured and can't run the gym." He sighed. "Sorry, but this is the end of our traveling together. We'll see each other again one of these days."

"Right!" Ash agreed. "Later, Cilan!"

"Take care!" Iris said with a wave as they left.

Cilan watched them leave and frowned. "They sure took it well..." He shrugged and began walking the other way.

"It's not going to be the same without Cilan around" Ash sighed.

"Well, he was a bit kooky" Iris said aloud. "But, I'll miss him too."

"Thats not quite what I mean" Ash corrected her. "I usually travel with someone who can cook. How am I going to eat when we're lost in the woods?"

"I could find some oran berries" Iris suggested, playfully jumping on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey Ash! Who's your friend?" The voice was very familiar and Ash turned in relief to see one of his best friends again.

"Brock!" Ash cried, running up and bumping fists with his long time friend. "How's life back home?"

"Going good" Brock answered. "Better now. I'm pretty good Pokemon doctor now. So..." He looked at Iris. "And your girlfriend is...?"

"Her name is Iris" Ash replied. He stopped a moment to think. "Wait, girlfriend? No way!"

Iris shot Ash a look. "He means I'm a girl and we're friends. You are such a little..." The glare Ash shot her stopped her from going further. "Never mind. So, you're Brock."

Brock gave her a nod. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we travel together like old times?"

Ash nodded. "Sure! Hey, check out some of my new Pokemon!" Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder. "Oh yeah, and Pikachu's doing well to!"

"That's good" Brock commented as Ash let out his Pokemon. Alongside Pikachu, Ash's current team included Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Boldore and Krokorok.

Borck smiled a bit. "Hey! I have a new Pokemon I wanted to show you." He took out a pokeball and tossed it into the air.

"Ferroseed!" the spiky steel/grass pokemon chirped.

"Cool!" Ash exclaimed, taking out his pokedex.

"Ferroseed, the thorn seed Pokemon. When threatened, it attacks by shooting a barrage of spikes, which gives it a chance to escape by rolling away" the Pokedex beeped.

"Where are you two heading, anyway?" Brock asked.

"Somewhere" Iris teased, looking at Ash.

"I'm not...really sure" Ash admitted.

"Was that so hard to admit?" Iris asked.

Brock took out a unova guidebook. "Hm...Ash, do you have eight gym badges yet?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Why? Is there another gym?"

Brock frowned. "Yeah, a water gym. It's in Seigaiha City. I heard about it from some trainer named Trip I encountered on the way over here."

"Trip's going to Seigaiha City?" Ash asked. "Then I say we go too!"

"Such a little kid..." Iris sighed under her breath.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Brock agreed. "It's not too far away, just past Giant Chasm."

Ash returned his Pokemon and started walking. "Here we go! I can't wait to battle Trip!"

"Uh, Ash?" Iris asked, looking at him going.

"What?"

"That's the wrong way." Ash fell to his knees and slumped before getting back up and running after Brock and Iris.

**Tell me what you think so far! I know it's kinda calling things a bit too early since the series is still going, which is why I didn't say anything about who won the Pokemon World Tournament. This an AU continuation of the series in a way I would like to see it done. Please tell me what you think of it and I thank you for reading, please enjoy!**


	2. The Fall and the Croc

**So, according to information I got recently, Ash's Krokorok might evolve during the Pokemon World tournament so I'm sorry if I spoiled anything for you and I plan to correct this mistake in this chapter. Also, I would like to thank you for the overwhelming support and I'll stop rambling now.**

Love and War

chapter 2: The Fall and the Croc

Ash smiled and pumped his fist into the air. "We're gonna win, Krokorok!" he shouted excitedly.

"Ash always needs to battle, doesn't he?" Iris asked, sweatdropping.

Brock nodded. "Yeah. I guess he is really excited aboput battling Trip again."

"Such a little kid" Iris sighed, shrugging her arms. Still, she smiled and shouted at Ash to hurry up and win.

The other trainer shrank back a bit, kinda nervous in battle. "C...come on...Arcanine...We can do...i...it..."

"Krokorok! Finish it with...huh?" Ash blinked a bit as he watched Krokorok starting to evolve. "Alright!" he shouted. Instead of Krokorok, he was looking at a red crocodile with a menacing glare, though it still wore its cool shades.

"Krookodile!" it roared furiously, making the opposing trainer shrink back even more.

Ash took out his pokedex eagerly. "Krookodile" it beeped. "The intimidation pokemon. It can expand the focus of its eyes, enabling it to see objects in the far distance as if it were using binoculars."

"That's some scary sight!" Iris exclaimed.

Ash looked at his pokedex. "Hey cool! You learned Earthquake! Use Earthquake!" Krookodile roared and stamped the ground hard, causing the ground to shift and knocking Arcanine into the air. When the fire mutt hit the ground, it was knocked out.

"Ar...Arcanine..." the timid trainer sputtered. He returned his pokemon to its pokeball. "G...good job. I...I'll...leaving n...n...now!" The trainer made a rush for it.

"Look at how I won that fight, Iris!" Ash grinned, looking for her. He didn't need to look far. She was right in his face! "Whaaaaaa!"

"Ash Ketchum, you don't need to bully your opponents!" she scolded.

"Huh? What do you...?"

"Did you see how scared he was?" she continued on. "He may have been a bit timid before, but now he's probably not going to be able to battle for a week!"

"Come on, Iris" Ash frowned, shuffling his feet. "I didn't mean...I'm sorry."

Iris smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's okayyyyy!" she screamed as she lost her grip. In a moment of desperation, she wrapped both arms around Ash's neck for support. Problem was, she let her feet off of the ground when she did and Ash came tumbling down with her.

"Are you two alright?" Brock asked.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu chimed in, concerned.

"Owww..." Ash complained, rubbing his head. "I'm fine...uh..." He noticed Iris still had her arms around his neck.

"Huh? Ahh!" Iris quickly removed her arms, blushing a shade of red. "...thanks. For falling."

"For falling?" Ash asked, still rubbing his head. "I guess your welcome. Not that I would like to make it a habit."

"Me neither" Iris admitted, not enjoying the fall itself. However, something about the event did seem pleasant to her.

Brock looked at his guidebook. "Hmmm...we should be headed for Giant Chasm soon. We just need to go through Color Block Town. And that's up ahead." He pointed to a town that looked like it was painted lego style.

"That's...unique" Iris said lamely, sweatdropping at how odd it looked.

"Yeah..." Ash agreed. He moved closer and noticed a lake nearby. "I'm going to train Oshawott a bit. Oshawott, come out!" Oshawott burst from his pokeball with a happy smile.

"Oshawott!" he greeted.

"Oshawott, you ready for some Hydro Pump training?" Ash asked.

"Oshawott!" his pokemon agreed. They both edged toward the water, when they heard a sound that seemed friendly, but was far too ominous. For it meant...well, it meant trouble.

"Get out of the way!" the blonde haired Bianca shouted as she sped forward.

"Here we go" Ash sighed. Oshawott joined him in a sigh, but that wasn't all he joined him in. Bianca hit both of them and knocked them into the water.

"Ash! Oshawott!" Iris called. "Are you okay?" Emolga burst out her pokeball and snickered at the drenched Oshawott.

"Oshawott!" the water otter frowned.

"I understand how you feel" his trainer sighed with him.

"Bianca?" Iris asked. "Why were you running this time?"

Bianca smiled. "It was a race. Hurry up, Stefen!"

"It's Stephan!" the red haired boy huffed, catching up with Bianca. "You're...faster than you...look..."

"And how do I look?" Bianca asked, twirling her hair.

"Gorgeous...I guess..." Stephan gasped, needing a little air.

"You guess?" Bianca asked sadly.

"You'd be more gorgeous if you said my name right" he admitted, letting in a snide remark. "Where's Cilan? And who is this guy?"

"He had a problem at the homefront" Iris replied. "This is Brock."

"Hi!" Brock waved with a smile. "I'm an old traveling buddy of Ash."

"Cool" Stephan replied. By then, Ash and Oshawott had climbed out of the water and Ash quickly released Pignite so he could dry his clothes lightly. "So Ash, you up for a battle?"

"Yeah, you bet!" Ash grinned.

"Be careful, sweetie" Bianca told Stephan, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Iris's left eye twitched. "You two are...dating?"

"Yeah" Bianca sighed dreamily. "You see, I was lost in the woods and then an evil sorcerer placed me in his castle and I waited for days for rescue before I let down my hair and Stefen came to save me and we fell in love!" she fantasized.

"It didn't happen that way" Stephan sighed. "And my name is Stephan! You would think that you, of all people, would get my name right..."

"How did it happen?" Iris asked, tilting her head.

"I found her in the forest and she got my name wrong. I corrected her calmly..."

"You yelled at me!" Bianca exclaimed.

Stephan scratched his head. "Yeah...anyways, she started to tear up and she looked so cute and I tiold her so...then, she felt my muscles and asked if I liked her and...yeah."

"That's romantic" Iris admitted, looking at Ash. "Right Ash?" Ash wasn't paying attention. He was too busy deciding which Pokemon he would use against Stephan. "Such a kid."

Ash looked at Oshawott. "You want to battle?" Oshawott lazily pointed to Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh, come on Oshawott!" Ash pleaded. "We need to practice more anyway. I plan to use you to battle Trip!" Oshawott refused, crossing his arms. However, he got a look at Emolga, who was looking at him back. Blushing, Oshawott decided to change his mind.

"Oshawott!" he declared, pointing to his scalchop. However, Ash already had Pikachu by his side and ready to battle whatever Stephan sent out. "Osha!" he cried, racing over.

"I'm ready Ash!" Stephan shouted, tossing out a pokeball. "Go, Armaldo!" He released the fossil pokemon and it roared exicitedly.

"You caught an Armaldo?" Ash exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Iris admitted. "That looks powerful. Ash, be careful! And try not to act like a kid" she teased.

"Wow, that almost advice" Ash grumbled. He looked for Pikachu, but found Oshawott pushing the electric mouse out of the way. "Huh? You want to battle, Oshawott?" Oshawott gave a nod and looked at Emolga, who smiled back. "Then let's get started!"


	3. Love Hurts! Sinsister Plans!

Love and War

chapter 3: Love Hurts! Sinsister Plans!

"You can have the first move, Ash" Stephan replied with a grin. He was ready for whatever Ash could throw at him.

"Okay! Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Oshawott spurted a stream of water at Armaldo, hoping to connect. Stephan gave a nod and Armaldo let the attack hit him.

"Maldo..." it grunted.

"Osha!" Oshawott bragged, looking back at Emolga. He winked at the electric squirrel and put a hand on his scalchop. However, Stephan hadn't let the attack go through for nothing. He wanted to test Oshawott's strength and knowing that it could hurt Armaldo with super effective damage, he knew now what move he should go for.

"Use Rock Blast!" Armaldo fired three rocks at Oshawott, who was still distracted with trying to impress Emolga.

"Oshawott!" Ash and Iris cried.

"Emol!" Emolga shouted. Oshawott turned and found a triple strike in all three rocks. Oshawott flew into the nearby water.

"You alright, Oshawott?" Ash asked. Oshawott climbed out of the water, embarresed as he gazed at a disappointed Emolga.

"My Stefen is sooo cool!" Bianca cried, running over and felling his muscles.

"Can't you wait till after the battle?" he asked, frowning. He didn't even choose to correct her on his name.

"Oshawott, let's get Armaldo with your Aqua Jet attack!" Ash shouted. Oshawott nodded and encased itself in water before flying at Armaldo.

"Counter with Crush Claw!" Stephan yelled quickly. Armaldo smacked his claws into Oshawott, deflecting the Aqua Jet attack and knocking Oshawott to the ground. "My Armaldo is pretty strong, huh Ash?" he asked.

"Oshawott isn't out of this yet" Ash reassured. "Oshawott, I need you to throw your scalchop at Armaldo." Oshawott looked at his scalchop and began freaking out.

"Osha! Osha! Wott!" he cried in surprise.

"Trust me, I have a plan" Ash whispered. Oshawott listened as he told him the plan before nodding sadly. Oshawott turned to Emolga and then pumped a small fist.

"Oshawott!" he cried.

"Great!" Ash cheered. "Now throw your scalchop and aim for Armaldo!"

Oshawott tossed the scalchop at the fossil Pokemon, but Stephan ordered it to dodge and the scalchop missed, hitting and leaning against a rock that pointed to Armaldo's current location.

"Ash can't win like that" Bianca commented, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah?" Iris asked, annoyed. "Ash has a plan...I think."

Brock laid a reassuring hand on iris. "Ash has done crazier moves than this" he said. "And if I'm right about this one, then the battle is won."

"What?" Bianca asked, confused.

"What are trying to do?" Stephan asked, also confused. "Doesn't Oshawott need his scalchop to block attacks and for Razor Shell?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah...and for this. Use Hydro Pump and aim for your scalchop!" Oshawott fired his hydro pump and hit the scalchop head on. The way it was angled forced it to change direction on impact and slam into Armaldo before Stephan could react, knocking it out.

"That was...awesome!" Iris cheered, running and giving Ash a hug.

"Iris...?" Ash asked, confused. Shrugging his shoulders, he hugged her back. Oshawott looked at Emolga, but she was too busy eating an apple.

"Osha!" he sighed. Still, Emolga looked up and gave him a wink, causing hearts to appear in Oshawott's eyes. He seemed to glide over to her, love in his heart. Unfortunently, Emolga thought he wanted to steal her apple and shocked him with Discharge. "Osha!" he sighed in pain and love, knocked out.

Ash broke the hug with Iris and ran toward Oshawott. "What happened?" he asked. Oshawott simply shook his head. "Okay...?" He walked over to Stephan to congratulate him on a good battle. Brock walked up to Oshawott and pumped a fist.

"You're in love with Emolga, aren't you?" Brock asked. Oshawott nodded weakly. "Take it from me, love hurts. But, like me, if you keep going you'll get her eventually. I could even teach you some of my signature moves, if you want."

"Osha!" Oshaowtt cried in happiness. He was excited and ready to win Emolga's heart. However, Ash returned him before Brock could tell him anything.

"I thought you were going to win" Bianca said to Stephan.

"Me too" Stephan admitted, laughing nervously. "Hey, why don't we all go to Color Block Town?"

"That's where we were headed" Brock replied.

"The more the merrier!" Iris cheered happily. However, she knew in her heart that she preferred being around Ash alone...she caught her thoughts. _'Oh no...Don't tell me I'm in love with Ash...?'_

Ash smiled at his friends and looked at Color Block Town. "Alright! Look out, Trip! Our next rematch is coming up!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, hopping onto his shoulder as they began moving toward town.

Meanwhile, emerging from the bushes, two people dressed in white suits with the red letter 'R' on them and their talking cat Meowth watched them go. "There is Color Block Town" Jessie replied.

"Yes" James agreed. "Dr. Zager mentioned that Giant Chasm is close to that town. And so is our next objective."

"Then let's go" Meowth chipped in. "That town holds the keys we're looking fer! The legendary Gene Wedge." Without waiting another moment, the three began to walk toward Color Block Town.


	4. Warmth and Muk

Love and War

chapter 4: Warmth and Muk

The group entered Color Block Town and marvelled at how every house looked like it had been made of legos. Quite literally, actually. "It's so cool!" Ash gasped.

"As only a kid would say" Iris sighed.

Brock was also excited. "There it is! Color Block Town's own Pokemon Center! Nurse Joy, I'm coming!" Brock rushed for the pokemon center. Ash sweatdropped while the others gave him a funny look.

"He...does that..." Ash explained, following. The others shrugged and soon, they were all in the Pokemon Center, with a disappointed Brock.

"Why?" he cried in frustration. "Why me?"

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked, staring around him. She also gasped in surprise, because the Nurse Joy behind the counter wasn't even really there! She was being shown via a screen.

"I'm sorry, but I'm at a Nurse Joy reunion in the town of Rota. Please feel free to have Chansey take your pokeballs and heal your pokemon. I apologize and will be back as soon as I can" the tv said before looping.

"It's a recorded message" Stephan replied, putting an arm around Bianca. "How about that?" Brock was on the verge of tears. "Chill out, man...?"

Ash was ignoring them. Instead, he had chosen to activate the video phone and call Professor Oak. "Hey, professor!" Ash greeted.

"That's professor Oak?" Iris asked. "The old guy who holds your other pokeballs?"

"i'm not that old..." Oak frowned, turning back to Ash. "What can I do for you...augh!" The professor was interupted by a tacling slime pokemon.

"haha! That's what I was going to ask you about, professor. I know it's a bit of an inconvience, but I would like to have Muk transfered here. I would like to use it soon! I figure it will be an interesting surprise."

"No problem, Ash!" the professor replied, returning Muk to its pokeball. "I'll transfer it to you now." The transfer process took place and Ash thanked the professor before calling professor Juniper.

"Hello? Oh, hey Ash! Iris! How are you doing? And where's Cilan?" Before they could answer, Brock was already at the screen and Ash and Iris were on the floor.

"Hello! You are the apple of my eye, the cream of the professor crop! My name is Brock, but you can call me..."

"Can I talk to Ash and Iris now?" Professor juniper asked, sweatdropping. Brock hung his head in shame as Ash helped Iris up off the floor. Iris blushed as Ash's hand touched hers and in turn, Ash also blushed. Recently, there was just something about the other..."hello?" juniper asked. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh right!" Ash cried, laughing embarressedly. "I would like you to take back one of my pokemon. I wanted to use one from my older days, but I already have six on hand."

"That's okay" juniper replied. "Who will you be sending back with you?"

"Boldore" Ash replied. The transfer took place and Ash reached for Muk's pokeball, which had been sitting there since Oak had transfered it to him.

"Ash, are you really going to use that smelly pokemon?" Iris asked, holding her nose in anticipation.

"I want to use Muk since I haven't used it much since I caught it" Ash explained. "I decided it was time to see what it can really do. I've been thinking of using it since the battle with Roxie."

Iris smiled and held Ash's hand. "Well, how about we celebrate with a meal?"

"I would be happy to make you two something to eat!" Brock boasted. "Chansey, could you show me to the kitchen?"

"Chan! Chansey! Sey!" Chansey hummed, showing Brock to the kitchen.

"I think we should eat something too" Stephan replied as his stomach growled.

"Oooh! When your stomach growls, it makes your muscles rumble, Stefen!" Bianca shouted.

"No...no it doesn't at all" Stephan sighed, trying to snap Bianca out of delusional world. "And will you please try to get my name right? If we're going out, you would think you could at least pronounce my name right." An explosion cut off the two meals Ash and the crew looked outside the window to see a warehouse on fire not too far away.

"Let's go check it out!" Ash shouted, running for the exit.

"What about the food?" Iris asked. She stamped her foot. _'If you think I'm going to let you get hurt, you're a nut case!' _She followed Ash outside.

"We'll go too!" Stephan and Bianca said together. Blushing, they hurried for the exit. Brock came out of the kitchen and noticed everyone gone. He dropped the plates and rushed out.

"Wait for me, you guys!"

Ash made it to the warehouse and noticed Iris. "Iris! What are you doing here? You need to get away from here!"

"Ash, I'm not letting you do something stupid...more stupid than usual, anyway."

Ash frowned at that comment. "I don't do stupid things...get out of here! I don't want you getting hurt!"

Iris smiled and hugged Ash. "Really Ash? That's so sweet!"

"Huh?" Ash asked. He hugged her back, getting used to her warmth. _'This is so embarressing. Iris must know how I feel about her by now...I didn't get to eat anything and I wanted a double burger and fri...no! Focus on the hug, man!'_

The others caught up and Ash and Iris broke the hug quickly and got their serious faces on. Whatever danger was inside, they were about to find out...


End file.
